Derby Harrington/Quotes
During missions and others *You guys soften him up. I'll get a drink. *It's called tactics, dear boy. Something you might grasp one day. *Give me a hand in here boys! *Here's some more tactics for you, poor boy. *I'm leveraging the assets I have and you don't. Friends. *Well I suppose I just have to give you a thrashing the old fashioned way. *Watch out, Hopkins. I'm coming to teach you a lesson. *My turn. *That's right boys. Teach him some manners. *Get that buffoon out of here. *Do try not to get any blood on the furniture. *Blocking the door. Not bad for an illbred moron like you. *I have had enough of this. *Alright man...this is it. Time to show those low life scum their proper place. *If you don't stick it out I'll make sure no good school will ever accept you. *Let's go! *Oh it's the thug. Don't worry boys I'll deal with him. *Oh I suppose since you asked so nicely. *Alright Jimmy, alright... *Yes, sir. ALLY About to Leave *I think I've had just about enough of this. *I don't really wanna help you anymore. ALLY Help Me *Help me out! Hurry! *Over here! I need your assistance! When bumped into in good terms *Pardon me. *Oh. Excuse me. *Sorry for being careless. When bumped into in bad terms *Stay away from my twenty-six hundred dollar pants! *Out of my way, peasant! *I'm far too handsome to be meddled with by you. *Keep you and your kind away from me! *Don't you dare come near me with those cheap clothes. *Father warned me about your kind! *I can't believe how poor you are. Saying Goodbye *You're much too poor for me. I've got to go. *You're not up to my standards. I better leave. *I can't believe you. Don't call me. Calling friends for help *Get over here! And help me deal with this trash! *Hurry up and help me teach him a lesson! When chasing someone *Get back here you going-nowhere piece of turd! *You can run, but I can hire people to hunt you down! When someone hide from him *You're wasting your time! No one escapes Derby Harrington for long! *You little weasel! You gonna have to deal with the preps now! Out of breath *...I cant be bothered I'll just hire someone to beat him up for me!.. Walking around talking to himself *You know what the worst part of being a Harrington is? Nothing, hahahaha. *Why won't my father let me cash in my trust fund? It's like he doesn't understand: I need a yacht too! *...Make me eat sub-standard peasant mush in the cafeteria? Where's my CAVIAR!? *Derby Harrington, such a beautiful ring to that name. *I remind myself of an estranged Kennedy! *Doesn't anyone at this school understand the importance of proper accoutrement? Complaining *It's absurd to think that this sort of thing happens. *This should not happen at Bullworth and against my good family's name. When confused *What the heck is going on? Marveling *Yes! You've done it! I never knew you had it in you! *Good show! I'm surprised with you! Losing in Dodgeball *How on earth did I lose? I can't lose! *You must have cheated! I never fail! *This isn't outrage! I want have redo! *You bloody useless idiots lost it for us! *How come you couldn't have won? What is your problem? *You need to improve with this if you ever play with me again! Hit by friendly fire *Don't you dare hit me! *I may be helping you but you're still trash! *Get your grubby hands off me! *You've got some nerve! *Screw off you bum! While fighting *Harringtons never lose! *You're about to be burdened with a black eye! *Don't you dare spill a drop of my blue blood! *I thought you'd be too poor to fight me! Losing a fight *Oh no! The father will have to sue for this... *Mmhm...my lawyers will have to cover this up for me... *Ah...fighting won't be good on my record... *Harringtons don't lose...that-was-a-draw... *Ughh...I'm still more handsome than you... *This doesn't change anything...I'm still rich...you're still poor...ow... Starting fight with Dropout *Doesn't your mother clean my house? Ha ha ha haa! Starting fight with Greaser *Your kind end up being my mechanics or garbagemen! Starting fight *My word, I'm about to get brutish with you! *Hope you're ready for some fisticuffs! *Prepare yourself for humiliation! *It's about time we had a talk! Starting fight with Jock *Your father is my gardener! Hhha haaa! Starting fight with Nerd *Your smarts are no match for my looks! Starting fight with Prep *You aren't half the prep I am. I'm a bloody Harrington! Ha ha ha ha haa! Kicked in the groin *Ugh, oh lord! I have to carry on the family name! Oh-ho-ho-ho… When spat on *I have never been so.... Ughh!! Watching a fight *C'mon guys! I'll let the winner hang out at my house! *Make him bleed, I wanna see what red blood looks like, ahahahaha! *Look out poor here is! Ha ha ha! When someone hit him *What is the meaning of this? *Who dare touch a Harrington? When the fire alarm goes off *Which immature ninny did it this time? Giving a gift *Here you are. While greeting friends *Why, hello! *Greetings friend! *How are you this fine day? Requesting an errand *Here's what you're going to do for me... *Listen up. I won't repeat myself. *Hey Jim, I need a ruffian like you. *I could use you, Jim. How about it? Being indignant *I say I can't believe another view common folk. *Now what right do you have harassing someone of my class? *Get back to your shanty peasant! Some insults of enemies *Lllllooooooo-serrrrrr! *Hey, trashback kid. Why don't you go dumpster-dive? *You find those clothes in the sewer? Ha ha ha haaa! Laughing *Haw haw. You're a loser. Completely, loser-ish. *laugh* Amusing! Yeah... Payback *He isn't acting like a proper young adult! I want him taken out; taken care of. Understand? Belching *just belch* Hit by thrown dead rat *A rat? A bloody rat?! While greeting someone in good terms *Hello Jim! Looking richer today! *Wow! You actually look respectable! *Did you clean yourself up? You look decent! Aiding a fight *I'm coming for you! Don't worry! *No one hurts Derby's friends! Perceiving a thing as cool *I had the same thing at my birthday party...but it was much cooler! *I saw the same thing a decade ago...old news folks get with the program! Perceiving a thing as crap *That was so uncool! *I can't picture that being worse! While seen vandalism *Keep going! See if I care! I can buy another! *What gives you the right? That is not your property! Saying about fireworks *Those fireworks are so cheap! My father imports mine from Taiwan! *Seriously! That was a very weak explosion! You've never seen Singapore fireworks, I guess! Hit with a stink bomb *coughing* That is absolutely revolting! *coughing* *Coughing* Come on...who did it? GROW UP! Sheesh... Tattling *You must do something. No one should be getting away with that thing around here. Really. *You know it's not right and I want to make sure something is done about it, or perhaps I'll have my father involved. Taunting *You're poor, and I'm not! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! *Did you get that outfit...second-HAND? Ha ha ha ha! *You're ugly, stupid, and poooor! *You were BORN to serve me! *Look at yourself! You're nothing! *Hey! LOOOSERRRR! *Why are you such a morooooon? While crying *...This is unfair. This doesn't happen to Harringtons... Ignoring a fight *Ha! Like I have to care about you! *You aren't worth enough money to worry about. *I don't talk to bum. *If you're an aristocrat, maybe I care. Saying this way *This way. *Follow me. *Come on. *Trust me. Come here. *Hey. Come with me. When thanks of Jim *Thanks Jimbo. Winning in Dodgeball *I'll have you know I don't lose. *You better be ready to cry. *I'm going to wipe my butt on your poor face. Insulting in bicycle race *Why don't you guys set off? I can't handle these losers. *yawns* This better be a challenge. I hate being bored. *Alright team. You had better not suck. When thanks of someone *Thanks. I deserved it. Winning a fight *I knew I'd win. I'm sure you knew it too. *How amazing was I? Fantastic, right? *I bet you could all watch me for hours - I'm absolutely riveting! When winning Dodgeball with his team *Yeeeeess! Did you see me, that was all me! *I am the best! I am worthy of my Harrington blood! *You cannot beat blue blood! Saying wrong way *No. That's not right. *Wroooong waaay. *That's not gonna get you where you need to go. *I didn't tell you to go that way. *Do you hear me at all? Wroooong waaay. When whining *The world just doesn't work like that! It's supposed to fall into place for me - always has! I don't understand it! Unknown *What the hell is that!? Category:Character Quotes